ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Too Hot to Handle
Too Hot to Handle is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Original Airdate May 28, 2010 Plot A strange alien is offering $1 million to someone who can open a safe (which is really a containment suit). That alien is revealed to be P'andor who wants to be free of his containment suit. A few of these bounty hunters are a scientist physician, a psychopath with a chainsaw, a strongman, and last but not least, Kevin. Kevin tries to free P'andor by absorbing Taedenite and using it to open the armor, but then changes his mind when his Plumber's Badge detects a high level of radiation. Kevin then fights off P'andor and his minions, promising them $100,000 if they can capture him. Kevin then goes into his car and escapes. Later Ben and Gwen talk about how they looked for the aliens who escaped Aggregor and our following Jimmy Jones' tips. When Kevin arrives Gwen makes the boys go back so they can help P'andor get back to his home like Bivalvan and Galapagus (unknown that they were both recaptured by Aggregor). They track P'andor and his minions to a flint-mine, where they take one of the drills and use the piece of Taedenite, Kevin accidentally left behind to free P'andor. The plan fails and Ben attacks them as Humungousaur. But when P'andor and his minions threaten to hurt Gwen and Kevin, Ben turns into Ultimate Humungousaur to fight them off so they don't hurt Gwen and Kevin. But Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles begin to make the flint-mine crumble down. Ben tries to keep the flint-mine from crumbling down and Gwen and Kevin have an argument about whether brain or brawn is better while P'andor and his goons escape. Kevin uses his powers to keep the flint-mine from coming down and leaves. P'andor realizes that the only way to escape from his suit is by needing Kevin to absorb the Taedenite. He has his goons attack Kevin and kidnap him. Then they all taunt him causing him to get mad and absorbing the Taedenite; unfortunately, he slashes at P'andor's suit, which gives him freedom. P'andor begins to absorb the world's energy and fires his goons. Ben and Gwen show up and find Kevin, who's shameful for what he's done. Ben then tries to go alien, but the Ultimatrix goes into capture mode and absorbs P'andor's DNA while Gwen tries to make peace with the highly radioactive alien, but he mistakes Ben absorbing his DNA for a weapon and attacks her. Ben is then able to save Gwen and lands her at front of Kevin who tells her to be more careful later. Jetray fights off P'andor but he's too strong and then decides to suck up the energy from a power plant. In order to get P'andor to leave, Ben changes into Water Hazard and pretends to be Bivalvan and pretends to be his friend in order to convince P'andor to leave Earth. But unfortunately, the plan fails and he begins to get even, bigger, stronger, and even more powerful by absorbing the power plant's contain units. Ben tries to stop P'andor as Big Chill and Kevin convinces Gwen to leave the power plant. Kevin and Big Chill both design a plan to get P'andor back into his suit, so Kevin absorbs a material that can absorb the uranium. Then Ben turns into Cannonbolt but realizes it's not enough so he manages to get Kevin to put P'andor's suit back on by using Ultimate Cannonbolt to trap him. Kevin also makes an improvement to his suit by welding the wrists together behind P'andor's back to keep him in place kind of like hand cuffs. Ben and his friends get two Plumbers to take P'andor back to his home world and now have to focus on finding Andreas and Ra'ad, but the Plumbers are attacked by Aggregor's spaceship and P'andor is recaptured by Aggregor just like Bivalvan and Galapagus. Major events *Ben obtains a new DNA sample (NRG). *Ben uses Ultimate Humungousaur, Water Hazard, and Ultimate Cannonbolt for the first time. *P'andor tries to free himself from his suit and succeeds. At the conclusion of the episode, Kevin recaptures him in the suit. *Aggregor recaptured P'andor at the end of the episode. Ultimatrix alien debuts *Ultimate Humungousaur *Water Hazard *Ultimate Cannonbolt Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Bivalvan (hologram only) *Galapagus (hologram only) Villains *P'andor *Aggregor *Buzz *Hammer *Surgeon Aliens used *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur(first appearance by Ben) *Jetray *Water Hazard(first appearance) *Big Chill *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt (first appearance) Alien DNA Scanned *NRG (scanned From P'andor) Quotes *'P'andor': Time to finish the job you started, Osmosian. *'Kevin': How stupid do you think I am? *'Surgeon': Stupid enough to get caught. *'Buzz': Stupid enough to pass off a million bucks. *'Hammer': Stupid enough to take us on. *'Buzz': Come on you lousy freak! *'Hammer': What are you afraid? *'Surgeon': Your little girlfriend would put more of a fight. *In anger, absorbs the Taedenite, shifted his arms to blades, and blindly tries to attack the gang, but instead strikes a crack in P'andor's armour when he intercepts* *'P'andor': Also, you're stupid enough to do that. *P'andor breaks free from his armor* ''Free! No longer bound by the shackles of that armour. *'Kevin': ''*Looks at P'andor in horror as he flys through the sky* *'Gwen': Kevin, are you alright? *'Kevin': I thought you were mad at me. *'Ben': More like afraid you were gonna do something stupid. (Sees P'andor flying around) *'Kevin: '''Good Call *'Gwen:' He's just celebrating. He hasn't done anything yet. (Catches up with P'andor) *'Gwen': We should try talking before we start hitting. *'Kevin: Works better for me the other way around! *(After it's revealed that Kevin was right about P'andor) *'''Gwen: Go ahead. Say 'I told you so'. *'Kevin': Forget it. You're almost always right and you never call me on it. *'Gwen': (After looking at her badge that has picked up P'andor's radiation) ''Your natural form is harmful to humans. We can arrange a ride home for you. *'P'andor': Now why would I ever go home? This planet's like an all you can eat buffet! (Immediately moves from the ray projection from the ultimatrix scan)'' *'P'andor': Your weapon cannot hurt me! (Summoning a blast) *'Gwen': It's not a weap''- (Gets hit)'' *'Kevin': (Eyes widen) *'Ben': (Eyes widen) Gwen! (Running, transforming into Jetray catching Gwen then giving her to Kevin) *'Kevin': (Immediately holds Gwen) ''Gwen! *'Gwen': ''(Opens eyes) ''Uh... *'Kevin': Gwen? Oh, man. Don't ever do that. (Hugs Gwen)'' *(After being freed from his suit, P'andor flies off and leaves the safecrackers he hired behind) *'Safecracker #1': This mean we're not getting paid?! *''(P'andor fires an energy blast at the safecrackers)'' *'Safecracker #3': (Groans) That's a no. Trivia *This was the first time we see Ben using Ultimate Humungousaur. *Ben tried to pretend to be Bivalvan by using Water Hazard to convince P'andor to go to his home planet. This plan failed mainly due to P'andor having a intense rivalry with Bivalvan due to differences in logic and planning. *This is the first time that Ben uses two ultimate forms in an episode. Ultimate Humungousaur being used by Ben for the first time (first used by Albedo) and Ultimate Cannonbolt making his first appearance in the series. *This may be the only episode that shows that one of Ben's aliens doesn't say their name, when Ben became Water Hazard he didn't say "Water Hazard", although this was probably because he thought P'andor would hear him and know he's Water Hazard and not Bivalvan. There's also a chance that Ben may not have came up with Water Hazard's name yet. *This is the first time Ben uses three new forms in one episode. The first time he uses Ultimate Humungousaur, Water Hazard, and Ultimate Cannonbolt. *Jetray's species is revealed by P'andor in this episode. *This is the third time Big Chill doesn't evolve into Ultimate Big Chill in Ultimate Alien, the first being in ''Duped'' & the second being in Video Games. *The title for this episode could be based on a quote from the Ben 10: Alien Force episode, Everybody Talks About the Weather, when Alan was shot with a DNAlien freezing device and, having no effect, smugly remarked "Guess I'm too hot to handle!" *When Humungousaur was transforming into Ultimate Humungousaur, the light engulfing him was blue instead of green like Ben's other ultimate transformations. That was probably an animation accident. *This is the first episode where Ben hasn't been seen changing back from any of his aliens or ultimate aliens on-screen. *Both the Ultimatrix and the Plumber's badges can detect radiation in an area. *Taedenite is the hardest substance in the Universe. *They don't actually show Ben transform into Water Hazard. He transforms off-screen. *Kevin shows he's now able to manipulate a substance after absorbing it. *This is the first episode to show actual death on-screen as shown in the opening of the episode a human was blown up and covered in smoke and possibly dead (although it could have been a mistake or the human was unconscious). *This episode premieres on May 28 before Dennis Hopper passed away at prostate cancer in Los Angelos, California. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Prisoners of Aggregor story arc Category:Cleanup Category:Episodes